metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple Sanctuary
The Temple Sanctuary is a room in the Great Temple. This is the room where Samus faces several Splinters and an Alpha Splinter before they eventually turned into Dark Splinters and a Dark Alpha Splinter. She gains the Energy Transfer Module following their defeat. This is the third room in the Great Temple. This room had many gates guarding the paths to Agon, Torvus and Sanctuary Sectors. The Dark Aetherian version of this room is the Sanctum. This room also contains the sleeping Luminoth in stasis; they are the last members of their species. Connecting rooms *Transport A Access (via Blue Door, is blocked by Translator Door after boss fight) *Transport B Access (via Blue Door blocked by Translator Door) *Transport C Access (via Blue Door blocked by Translator Door) *Controller Transport (via Blue Door) Inhabitants ;5 Dark Splinters (were originally Splinters during the cutscene before the battle) :"Morphology: Dark Splinter Darkling-possessed insectoid predator. The alien symbiote within the Splinter augments its strength and durability. Threat level raised." ;Alpha Splinter :"Morphology: Alpha Splinter Alpha male of a war pack. Gigantic predator. Very swift and strong, it uses ramming attacks to defeat its foes." ;Dark Alpha Splinter :"Morphology:Dark Alpha Splinter Alpha male of a darkling war pack. Gigantic predator with symbiote-enhanced strength, speed, and armor." Items Energy Transfer Module :This is rewarded upon defeating the Dark Alpha Splinter. Scans ;Ceiling objects :"Unable to scan object. Unknown energy field is scrambling the scan wave. Field is localized, and holding at a steady level. Further investigation advised." ;Stasis chambers :"Object scan complete. Units identified as hibernetic stasis chambers. Lifesigns of hibernating bioforms within the chambers are steady. Chambers are made of a number of exotic metals: it would be quite difficult to breach them with conventional weapons." ;Destroyed Splinter Cocoon :"Morphology: Destroyed Splinter Cocoon Compromised hibernation structure. This cocoon has been heavily damaged. Only remnants of the cocoon shell remain." ;Light Orb :"Unknown Technology" ;Translator Door (locked) :"Unable to interface with door control system. Cannot translate alien text. To access door controls, you will need to update your translator files." '' ;Violet Translator Door :"Pathway to Agon Beyond, the pathway to Agon Sector lies."'' ;Amber Translator Door :"Pathway to Torvus Beyond, the pathway to Torvus Sector lies." ;Emerald Translator Door :"Pathway to Sanctuary '' :''Beyond, the pathway to Sanctuary Sector lies" ;Telekinetic barrier :"Object analysis complete. :The door is blocked. :A telekinetic barrier is present; its mental signature is similar to that of the Luminoth." Trivia *The first Ing boss of Echoes is fought here, and the very last Ing of the game is fought in the room's Dark Aether counterpart. *The Emerald Translator Gate that Samus enters the room from (on the path to the Sanctuary Fortress) is absent on her first arrival but is locked when she enters the Splinter battle. ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: Where had the Luminoth who appeared in the ending been throughout the game? Hadn't they all been eliminated, besides U-Mos? ANSWER: Look closely in the Luminoth Temple's Golden Slumber Sanctuary room, at the walls. You'll be able to see many Luminoth hibernating within.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/2/ Gallery Temple Sanctuary 2.png Temple Sanctuary 4 Splinter Coccoon.png|Splinter cocoons Temple Sanctuary 5.png|Black fog emerges to possess Splinters ru:Алтарь Храма Category:Rooms Category:Great Temple Category:Boss Rooms